Minecraft Kart 7
Minecraft Kart 7 is the seventh installment in the Minecraft Kart series, releasing for the Wii U in 2011 for Japan, 2012 for America and Europe. It goes back to 12 racers instead of 16 racers, similar to the first five installments. The reason why it goes back to 12 racers is due to limited space. The eight new items are the Water Bucket, the Lava Bucket, the Ice Cube, the Anvil, the Daylight Sensor, the Piston, the Egg, and the Sticky Piston. Grand Prix Mushroom.png|Mushroom Cup Fire Flower.png|Flower Cup Starman - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Star Cup Special Cup Logo.png|Special Cup Green Shell.png|Shell Cup Banana Peel - Minecraft Kart 4- Double Dash Artwork.png|Banana Cup Raccoon Leaf - Minecraft Kart 7 Artwork.png|Leaf Cup Lightning Bolt - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Lightning Cup Items Red Shell Artwork- Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shell.png|Triple Red Shell Blue Koopa Shell.png|Blue Koopa Shell Triple Blue Koopa Shell.png|Triple Blue Koopa Shell Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|Blue Spiny Shell Yellow Shell.png|Yellow Shell Triple Yellow Shell.png|Triple Yellow Shell Instrument Block.png|Instrument Block MK7 Item Box.png|Item Box MK7 Fake Item Box.png|Fake Item Box MK7 Blue Fake Item Box.png|Blue Fake Item Box Poison Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Giga Mushroom.png|Giga Mushroom Mini Fern.png|Mini Fern Mega Fern.png|Mega Fern Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Super Minecraft World - Raccoon Leaf Artwork.png|Raccoon Leaf Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 7 Artwork.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 7 Artwork.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Golden Mushroom Rain Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Rain Cloud Snow Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Snow Cloud Thundercloud.png|Thundercloud Lightning.png|Lightning Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Blue Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Red POW Block - Minecraft Kart 7 Artwork.png|Red POW Block Super Horn.png|Super Horn Winged Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell TNT.png|TNT Micro Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 7 Artwork.png|Micro Mushroom Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shell.png|Triple Green Shell POW Block - Minecraft Kart 7 Artwork.png|POW Block Blooper - Minecraft Kart 7 Artwork.png|Blooper Jukebox.png|Jukebox Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather Orange Shell.png|Orange Shell Triple Orange Shell.png|Triple Orange Shell White Shell.png|White Shell Triple White Shell.png|Triple White Shell Purple Shell.png|Purple Shell Triple Purple Shell.png|Triple Purple Shell Black Shell.png|Black Shell Triple Black Shell.png|Triple Black Shell Snowball.png|Snowball Dispenser.png|Dispenser Dropper.png|Dropper MK7 Purple Fake Item Box.png|Purple Fake Item Box MK7 Green Fake Item Box.png|Green Fake Item Box MK7 Orange Fake Item Box.png|Orange Fake Item Box MK7 Yellow Fake Item Box.png|Yellow Fake Item Box Teal Shell.png|Teal Shell Triple Teal Shell.png|Triple Teal Shell Pink Shell.png|Pink Shell Triple Pink Shell.png|Triple Pink Shell Bronze Shell.png|Bronze Shell Triple Bronze Shell.png|Triple Bronze Shell Spike Top Shell.png|Spike Top Shell Silver Shell.png|Silver Shell Triple Silver Shell.png|Triple Silver Shell Gold Shell.png|Gold Shell Triple Gold Shell.png|Triple Gold Shell Gray Shell.png|Gray Shell Triple Gray Shell.png|Triple Gray Shell Platinum Shell.png|Platinum Shell Triple Platinum Shell.png|Triple Platinum Shell Buzzy Beetle Shell.png|Buzzy Beetle Shell Banana Peel - Minecraft Kart 4- Double Dash Artwork.png|Banana Peel Triple Banana.png|Triple Banana Golden Bullet Bill.png|Golden Bullet Bill Invisishroom.png|Invisishroom Spring Mushroom.png|Spring Mushroom Thunder Stick.png|Thunder Stick Lava Cloud - Minecraft Kart 5- Minecraft Kart DS Artwork.png|Lava Cloud Bow.png|Bow Sword.png|Sword Flint and Steel.png|Flint and Steel Shovel.png|Shovel Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe Axe.png|Axe Hoe.png|Hoe Slime Block.png|Slime Block Brick.png|Brick Invincibility Leaf.png|Invincibility Leaf Golden POW Block - Minecraft Kart 7 Artwork.png|Golden POW Block Lava Bucket.png|Lava Bucket (New) Water Bucket.png|Water Bucket (New) Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube (New) Daylight Sensor.png|Daylight Sensor (New) Piston.png|Piston (New) Egg.png|Egg (New) Sticky Piston.png|Sticky Piston (New) Nitro Tracks Mushroom Cup Blaze Circuit Dry Bone Desert Skeleton Shipyard Koopa City Flower Cup Cave Spider Island Rock Candy Mountain Daisy Dunes Rosalina Beach Star Cup Peach Circuit Moonview Highway V2 Luigi Raceway Waluigi Volcano Special Cup DK Jungle Stray Ice Plains Wither Castle Spaceport Speedway Retro Courses Shell Cup PC Rosalina Snowland PS3 Choco Island 1 PS4 Choco Mountain XBOX360 Highland Woman Beach PE Big Island Banana Cup PS4 Koopahari Desert PC Wolf Cape XBOX360 Skeleton Jungle PS3 Minecraft Circuit 3 Leaf Cup PS4 Frappe Snowland PS3 Choco Island 3 XBOX360 Stray Savanna PSVITA Zombie Dunes Lightning Cup PS4 Sherbet Land PS3 Spacedust Alley PS4 Wither Skeleton Jungle PC Wither Skeleton City V2 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Karting Games Category:Japan Category:Europe Category:America